This invention relates to a suturing device and method for using same. The invention relates particularly to surgical techniques for use in knee surgery, although the invention may also be used in other types of surgery.
One injury which commonly occurs within the knee joint is the tearing or parting of the meniscus or cartilege within the knee. When this tearing occurs, surgical techniques are often necessary to alleviate the problems caused by the injury. Usually, these surgical techniques involve the removal of all or a portion of the torn meniscus. While these techniques alleviate discomfort and malfunction of the knee joint, they often result in additional irritation and grating of the various moving parts of the knee joint. Over a long period of time, this irritation can result in arthritis.
In recent years, the surgical techniques used for the above operation have involved the use of an arthroscope which permits the surgery to be accomplished without large incisions in the knee. One or more small openings, approximately 41/2 millimeters in diameter, are made in the skin layer so as to provide access for an elongated sleeve. The sleeve is inserted through the surgical opening and the instruments for performing the surgical techniques are inserted through the tube to the point where the surgery is to be accomplished. Furthermore, the use of fiber optics which are also inserted through the tube, permits the surgeon to see the area where the surgery is necessary without the need for making a large incision to permit visual inspection.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved surgical device for suturing torn tissue and an improved method for using the same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suturing device which will permit the reapproximation of the separated edges of a torn meniscus of the knee to allow healing of the injured tissue without making a large incision to expose the joint structures.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the surgeon to apply substantial force to the needle, so that the needles can be inserted through the tough tissue of the torn meniscus.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suturing device which can be utilized in combination with present day arthroscope surgical techniques.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a suturing device which permits the penetration of two needles having a thread extending therebetween into and through the torn meniscus and outwardly through the exterior skin layer of the knee where it can be grasped manually.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a surgical device which permits the suturing of the meniscal tear with a mattress suture which is inserted from the inside of the joint and secured with a knot located beneath the exterior skin layer of the knee.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.